Greg Hassen
"Greg Hosten''' (born March 29, 1983) is an American professional wrestler, currently working for various promotions around the globe under the ringname Greg Hosten. He is most famous for his work in TEWF, and TNX. Early life Greg Hosten grew up in Orlando, Florida. With his mother mary, and his father dan. He had 2 siblings, a brother named Andrew, and sister named michelle. Andrew was 2 years younger then Greg, and Michelle was 2 years older then Greg. Greg grew up watching Chris Benoit, and decided to become a wrestler after he attended WWE's Survivor Series 2002. Greg trained with his father, he would work out in his basement all the time. After 2 years at Bucknell University, Greg went to a boot camp in Ohio. The boot camp was UHW. Greg trained there for several months until he signed with TNX Wrestling in 2003, Total Nonstop Xtreme Wrestling. TNX Wrestling(2003-2005) TNX had many fantastic wrestlers. Greg was just a jobber there for a few months. He wrestled under the ringname "RUC1." Gregs time came in January 2004, where he got a #1 Contender shot at the TNX Championship. Greg won the match and went on to TNX's January PPV "New Year Nightmare" to compete for the TNX Championship. Greg won the match, and went on to loose and regain the title in February. Greg now being a 2x TNX Champion, was still holding his title, making him have a 2 month reign. Greg would then loose his title on TNX's daily show "Destiny," and regain it the same night by getting an instant rematch. Greg would continue to have great success, by eventually becoming a 6x TNX Champion by March 2005. Greg continued to be holding the TNX Championship, him on his 6th reign, until TNX went out of business. Greg was granted all rights to the TNX title belt. XWF(2005) After TNX, Greg headed over to XWF. He signed a 4 Month contract in XWF. His ringname remained "RUC1." Greg wasn't very successful in XWF, for he was greatly under estimated. Perhaps one of the greatest matches in XWF involved Greg Hassen. It was on XWF's daily show "Bloodbath" and Greg was in the third match against Bubba Billions. Greg and Bubba gave it there all for all 30 minutes of the match. But in the end Bubba made Greg tap with the ankle lock. The next night Greg and Bubba had a rematch. But in the match Bubba gave Greg an olympic slam from the ring to the outside through a table. But Greg landed on his neck, breaking it. Greg was rushed to the hospital and many people including Greg thought it was the end of his career. TEWF(2006-Present) Greg made a surprise return, after breaking his neck Greg returned the ring nearly 1 year after. Greg signed to TEWF in July 2006, joining the owner of TEWF, Steve Norman. The stable that Steve formed was Revolution. Greg went by the new ring name of "Greg Styles," and had tremendous success in TEWF. Greg first captured the TEWF European Championship. Hassen won the TEWF World Heavyweight Championship months after his TEWF debut. After TEWF's brand split, Greg was named the GM of the Impact brand.